


Comfort and Cigarettes

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/F, Rebound, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her eight year relationship with Tenzin comes to an end, Lin Beifong finds herself in a strange place and finds comfort with an even stranger person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just set up. *Also this work was formerly titled "After Tenzin", but I just wasn't feeling it, so I changed it.

The pink scars across Lin’s cheek still caught her off guard at times when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She grunted and splashed water on her face then went to her closet and pulled out her neatly pressed uniform. It had been ten years since the incident with Suyin and the Terra Triad, and the metalbender had stifled almost all remaining emotion about it. It had however only been one week since her eight year relationship with Tenzin had come to an end. Lin’s chest felt tight and her stomach ached.

Suddenly, a knock echoed from the front entrance. “Lin Beifong, open up!”

“Mom…” Lin sighed. She laid out her uniform on the bed and opened the door.

Toph stormed in and slammed it behind her. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Lin shrugged. “What are you talking about, Mom? I have to get to work in a bit.”

“Oh no you don’t. First, you tore up Air Temple Island, and now, an anonymous tip? Really Lin?”

The younger metalbender crossed her arms. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, Twinkle Toes informed me yesterday that one of the Air Acolytes was accused of growing and selling some illegal lilyweed. Her quarters were thoroughly searched by police, and it turns out there was nothing even remotely incriminating.” Toph snorted with laughter. “When this was first brought to my attention, I didn’t think anything of it. Those Acolytes are a bunch of hippies, so it wouldn’t surprise me if some of them were growing. Plus, tips lead to dead ends all the time. But then I realized who the suspect was: Tenzin’s attractive new squeeze, Pema.”

Lin felt a lump growing in her throat. “Get out, Mom! I don’t need this right now! I have to get to work!” she yelled, voice cracking.

“You can’t just try and have someone thrown in jail because they stole your man! You’re 35 damn years old!”

“I just turned 32, Mom. Spirits, you don’t even remember how old your own daughter is.” Lin rolled her eyes and put on her jacket, beginning to button it. “Don’t act like you know what’s best for me. You won’t even tell me about my own father! I’m a grown woman? Then treat me like one, and face me for once!”

“Listen here! I may be retired, but the word of Toph Beifong still holds some weight around the department. If you keep this shit up, I’ll recommend you take a leave of absence.” Toph grimaced and turned toward the door. “I’m sorry you and Tenzin didn’t work out. But seriously, cut the crap.” She left the apartment.

Lin bit her lip and finished getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day at work, Lin unwinds at a local dive bar. However, when she runs into Kya, things end up anything but calm.

The day had dragged on and on. Lin had spent it in the office trying to put together the pieces for a big Red Monsoon bust. She had even made considerable progress on the case. In fact, on any other day, this day might have seemed above average. But whispers had spread through the office about Lin’s failed attempt to get Tenzin’s much younger lover, Pema, arrested. No one had dared confront her about it, and that had only served to further her feelings of utter mortification.

Lin now sat in _One-Eyed Wong’s_ , a dive bar in Republic City’s industrial district, drinking a whiskey on the rocks. She took a long drag on the cigarette in her other hand then exhaled.

“So…” the owner and bartender Wong muttered, “wanna talk about it?”

Lin put out her cigarette on the counter and tossed back her drink. “No.”

Wong, a large man with tattoos from head to toe and an eyepatch, scurried over to the other end of the bar and began to scrub it meticulously.

Lin pulled out another cigarette from her jacket pocket and set it between her lips. She felt a wave of disappointment when her fingertips touched an empty matchbox in her pocket. “Any firebenders in here?” she grunted. Lin then heard a match strike behind her, and before she could turn around, a dark hand lit the cigarette in her mouth.

“Sorry about things with you and Tenzin,” a husky yet feminine voice whispered.

Lin took a puff and sighed. “What’re you doing here, Kya?”

The waterbender sat on the stool beside her. “Hey Wong! Grab me a beer, will ya? And leave the cap on!”

“Hmph,” the man replied, not making eye contact. He slid the bottle across the counter to Kya, who quickly chilled it in her hand.

“Aww, Wong. Are you still mad at me for what happened with your daughter? I can’t be tied down. You know that.”

The man grunted again and slid another beer down the bar as an apology.

Kya grinned and held both bottles Lin’s direction. “One’s for you. Just show me a little of that Beifong magic.”

“It’s hardly just a Beifong skill anymore.” Lin rolled her eyes and opened both of the bottles with a flick of the wrist then took one from Kya’s hand. “Besides, I’d hoped you’d grown out of your love for that by the time you turned 25. But here you are.”

Kya clinked her bottle against the metalbender’s then took a sip. “Once a great party trick, always a great party trick.”

Lin sucked at her cigarette. “How old are you now? 50? You have some serious grey going there.”

Kya ran her fingers down the long streaks of grey in her dark brown hair and smiled. “Very funny. I’m 35. With the amount of stress you put on yourself, I’m surprised _you_ don’t have more grey.”

“I guess it’s the Beifong blood in me.” The metalbender took a swig of her beer. “So why are you back in Republic City? Are you just here to harass Wong and the fine patrons of this establishment?”

The only other people in the bar were a couple of men making bets on dice in the corner and a thin birdlike woman perched at the other end of the bar with her nose in the previous day’s paper.

Kya reached for the cigarette in Lin’s fingers. “May I?”

“Whatever.”

Kya took a long drag then held it out back to Lin.

“You can finish it.”

The waterbender nodded and leaned closer. “You can’t tell anyone this, okay?”

“Sure.” Lin took a long drink, finishing it off and signaled to Wong for another, who quickly brought it over then went back to cleaning.

“Well, I was visiting Kyoshi Island for a few weeks after backpacking through the Earth Kingdom, and a message came for me. It was Mom. She told me Dad might not have much longer. That was two weeks ago, so I hauled my ass back to Republic City and made it here this morning.”

“What? My mom told me she talked to him yesterday and didn’t say a thing about that.”

Kya took one last puff on the cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray. “He _is_ fine now. But apparently a few weeks ago there was a big scare. He kept flickering in and out of the Avatar State, and it was all Mom could do to keep him here. It was kept very quiet to avoid creating a panic.”

“But he’s not even that old! And it’s not like he was injured any time recently. Republic City is one of the safest places in the world.”

Kya nodded, sipping her beer again. “It’s all really strange. I felt his energy earlier. It was much weaker than usual, but he was otherwise healthy. Mom thinks the years he spent in the Avatar State in the iceberg might finally be catching up with him. But like I said, he _is_ fine now. And now I’m back in good ol’ Republic City for a bit.”

“Well, maybe it’s a good thing you’re back to visit even if it was a false alarm. I’m sure your family missed you. Tenzin mentioned you a lot.” Lin cleared her throat and finished her drink. “I need to be getting home though. I have work tomorrow morning.” She stood. “It was good to see you again, Kya.”

Kya grabbed her arm. “Wait. Can I come stay at your place tonight?”

Lin raised her eyebrows. “Look, Kya, I don’t even have a guest room, and I have to be up early. It’s been good to see you, but can’t you stay on Air Temple Island?”

“Please, Lin. You won’t know I’m there. I can sleep on the floor. I just really can’t stay on the island. There are so many rules, and it drives me crazy. Please.”

The metalbender groaned. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is filth. I can't lie. Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions come forward and things heat up when Kya goes to stay the night at Lin's apartment while visiting Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very explicit sexual material. If you would rather not read that, you can skip to the next chapter (that will be up within the next week--hopefully sooner), and things should still make sense.

“So here’s the Beifong estate.” Lin kicked off her boots and took off her jacket. “You can sleep on the couch. I’m gonna wash up then you can. Or not. Whatever.” She grabbed a towel and closed the door to her bathroom.

Kya set her small bag next to the couch and browsed the tall metal bookshelf. The majority of the texts were rock, mineral, and gem reference books. There were a few old texts on earthbending techniques as well, but what caught the waterbender’s attention the most was what sat on the bottom shelf: a collection of mystery novels worn from use. Kya smiled and sat on the floor and opened one, flipping through the pages. Passages were underlined, lines were drawn connecting certain phrases to others, and notes were written in the margin. “Lin just can’t stop being a detective, can she?” she whispered to herself.

“What did you say about me?” shouted Lin from the doorway to her bedroom. She had finished her usual five minute bath, and was dressed in a white tank top and shorts.

Kya’s eyes widened the sight of the woman’s firm muscled body, and she bit her lip. “Shit…Lin…” She slid the book quickly back on the shelf then stood. “I just think it’s nice that you read mystery novels. It makes sense.”

Lin crossed her arms. “You’re even nosier than Tenzin. Spirits.”

Kya laid across the couch. “So are we gonna talk about what happened with him?”

The metalbender pushed Kya’s legs over, so she could sit down as well. “I can’t have kids. The new girl has been fawning after Tenzin since she arrived to study a year ago. She finally told him she had feelings for him, and he was a weak man and couldn’t resist. She’s barely 18 goddamn years old. How fucked up is that?” 

“Wait…Lin, you can’t have kids?”

“I don’t want them either. Bunch of brats. I’m surprised Tenzin put up with that as long as he did. The world needs Air babies after all, and Bumi’s off commanding armies, and you’re…well, you.”

“I’m what? Explain that to me,” said Kya, moving a bit closer to Lin. 

“Well…you spend time with women…so…”

“Excuse me?” retorted Kya.

“Kya, sorry. All I was saying was that—”

Kya laughed. “I’m just messing with you. I got over that guilt a long time ago.”

“Okay good to know.” Lin put her head in her hands. “I just keep thinking about all the time Tenzin and I wasted together. I probably could have been Chief of Police by now if I hadn’t spent so much time with him.”

“If that’s what you want, you’ll get it, Lin. I know you.” Kya put her hand on Lin’s bare knee. “Is that all of what you’re feeling?”

Lin sighed. “I also feel like I was really easily replaced. Tenzin and I spent our childhood together, and then we were _together_ for eight years, but now…nothing. I can’t even look at him anymore. I don’t even know what he saw in me honestly. I’m not romantic material.”

Kya’s hand was still on the metalbender’s knee, and she leaned forward and brought her lips to the woman’s ear. “I can think of quite a few things that one might see in you.”

Lin raised an eyebrow. “Kya, what are you doing?”

The waterbender’s lips remained at her ear. “Lin, you are so strong and determined and hardworking and intelligent. You have been ever since we were young.”

A faint blush colored Lin’s cheeks.

“I remember being so jealous when I came home to visit and you had started dating Tenzin. I was happy for him and you of course. But I couldn’t help it.”

“You don’t have to make up that shit to make me feel better.”

Kya climbed on top of Lin’s lap, so that she was facing the metalbender with her legs straddling the woman. “Do you really think I’m lying?” She leaned in and sucked the woman’s earlobe gently.

Lin gasped. “I never was able to pick up on the lie-detecting skill like my mom,” she said after regaining her composure.

“Well then I’ll spoil it for you.” Kya gently kissed Lin’s neck and moved slowly up to her scarred cheek. She looked into the woman’s pale green eyes. “ _I_ want _you_ , Lin Beifong.”

Lin’s heart raced and she broke from the other woman’s gaze. “It’s only been a week…and Tenzin is your brother…and I’ve never even been with another woman…”

Kya let down her long dark hair and put her arms around Lin’s neck. “Well, should I stop?”

The metalbender took a deep breath then gently pressed her lips to the waterbender’s. She suddenly became aware that she had no idea what to do with her hands, so she placed them atop Kya’s breasts.

Kya squealed and moved her mouth to Lin’s neck. “Spirits, Lin! You just go right for it, don’t ya?”

Lin jerked her hands back and blushed. “Women like that, don’t they? So I did it and—”

“I was just surprised,” said Kya with a smug grin. “Don’t stop.” She leaned forward and brought her mouth once more to Lin’s, sucking at the woman’s bottom lip.

Lin, mouth still moving against Kya’s, picked her up and laid her down on the couch so that the metalbender was now on top.

Kya smiled. “I’ve had a lot of dreams that started like this,” she whispered, pulling away for a moment.

“Shut it.” Lin covered the woman’s mouth with her own, pushing her tongue forcefully into her mouth. Her hands moved underneath Kya’s shirt, and she massaged the large breasts.

The waterbender moaned loudly into Lin’s mouth and she buried her fingers in hair. “Take it off. Please. And use your mouth.”

“Use my mouth?”

Kya groaned and stripped her top off and forced Lin’s face down to her breasts. “Do I have to spell it out? How vanilla were you and Tenzin?”

Lin pulled away. “Rule number one, we’re not gonna mention that name. This is weird enough.”

Kya nodded. “I’m sorry, Lin. Now, would you please keep going?”

Lin smirked then looked down and blushed at the sight of the topless woman beneath her. She had never spent a great deal of time admiring the female form, but now she felt as if she wanted nothing else but to have her body against Kya’s. She peeled off her tanktop, and the woman underneath her moaned.

“Spirits, Lin. Your body is so—”

Lin brought her lips to a dark nipple and sucked gently, flicking it with her tongue. “How is that?” she asked, looking up. The woman grasped at her hair and pushed her back down, answering her question. After a few moments, Lin moved her mouth back up to Kya’s and massaged her nipples between her fingers.

Kya grabbed Lin’s hand and set it between her own still-clothed legs. “Do you feel that?”

Lin gulped. She could feel the woman’s arousal through her pants. “Get up,” Lin ordered. “We’re going to my bed.”

Kya smirked. “Oh dear. It seems I can’t move.”

Lin rolled her eyes and roughly picked Kya up into her arms. “Was this part of your dream too?”

“Yes, Officer,” replied Kya as she was thrown down onto the bed. “Now take these off and take me.”

Lin yanked down Kya’s pants and was not surprised to find she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. The sight of Kya lying beneath her completely exposed took her breath away, and she couldn’t remember why she had never thought of doing this sooner. Lin ran her fingers through the patch of hair then began to rub her thumb against the woman’s clit. Her eyes moved between Kya’s facial expression and the dripping center in front of her where she worked. “How is this?”

Kya bucked her hips, grinding against the woman’s hand and massaging her own breasts. “Amazing. Now please get inside me. Now.”

Lin bit her lip and quickly thrust her forefinger into the woman, who was still bucking her hips, begging for more. The metalbender added another and began to move in and out of her, trying to match the pace of her hips.

“Don’t forget my clit,” begged Kya as she was being filled.

“You are so fucking needy. How am I supposed to do that at the same time?”

“Fine,” Kya groaned and moved her own hand between her legs to rub her clit. “I’ve got this. Just keep pounding me.”

“Can do.” Lin continued thrusting her fingers into the waterbender. As the woman tightened around her fingers, Lin suddenly became aware of her own extreme state of arousal and slid her left hand down her own pants to meet a wetness that she had not felt in longer than she could remember. As she did this, she thrust a third finger into Kya.

The woman’s body filled with pleasure and she couldn’t stay still as she came for the first time. “Lin!” she screamed. “Spirits have mercy on me! Fuck!” After a few moments like this, her body stilled, and she lied there breathing heavily. “Spirts, oh my…spirits.”

Lin removed her fingers and hesitated for a moment then sucked them clean.

“Thank you.” Kya smiled and sat up and kissed Lin, tasting herself on her lips before raising an eyebrow. “Alright, Officer. I saw you touching yourself. You want some help with that?”

Lin bit her lip. “Yes, please. Do you think you could…ugh I’m not good at this.”

Kya touched her cheek with her hand. “I’ll give you almost anything that you want tonight. You can tell me.”

“I want your mouth…on me…there,” Lin muttered under her breath.

Kya kissed the woman then hooked her fingers under the waistband of Lin’s shorts. “That’s my specialty.”

The metalbender closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillow as Kya pulled her shorts down then did the same with her briefs.

Kya’s lips closed around a hard pink nipple and sucked once then continued their way down. She ran her tongue along the defined muscles of Lin’s abdomen.  “I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she whispered, looking up at the woman as she continued tracing with her tongue along her hipbones.

“Stop talking and get down there,” growled Lin, digging her hands into dark hair.

Kya smirked. “Of course, Officer.”

“I…I like that.”

Kya smiled and sucked at the tender flesh of Lin’s inner thigh, causing her to moan. “What? When I call you _Officer_?”

Lin bit her lip and nodded, face hot and red.

Kya quickly ran a finger across her wetness. “Good. Now tell me what to do.”  

“Get to work.”

Before Lin could add anything else, Kya began to circle the woman’s clit with her tongue then dove her tongue between her folds.

Lin wrapped her muscular legs around Kya’s neck and let out a low moan that sent vibrations through her body.

Kya smiled as she continued moving her tongue in and out of the woman, occasionally flicking it against her clit and sucking at her labia before moving back inside.

The metalbender grasped at the sheets of her bed and tried hard to stifle what was coming but was unsuccessful. “Sweet mother of fucks yes!” She tensed around Kya’s tongue and held the woman’s head right where she needed her. “Yes! Right there! Fuck me, you are good at this! FUCK!” She suddenly released Kya and let her hands fall back at her sides and closed her eyes, catching her breath.

Kya licked up all the wetness between Lin’s legs and grinned before moving up to rest her head on the woman’s chest. “That didn’t take long at all. You taste so amazing. Are you sure you’re done? I could go for much longer.”

Lin bit her lip and put her arm on the waterbender’s bare back. “That was…very good. I don’t think I could handle anything else tonight though. Thank you.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and Lin ran her hand through Kya’s messy hair.

“So…” said Kya, breaking the moment, “do I have to sleep on the couch tonight?”

The edges of Lin’s lips raised into a slight smile. “No. Stay here with me. And I think…I think I’m going to call into the station tomorrow. I need a day off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last in this fic, but there will be more to come for this duo following what happens here. Kudos and comment if you enjoyed! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after spending the night with Kya for the first time, Lin must face the consequences.

Lin awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She smiled and breathed in deeply, putting her hands behind her head. A few moments later, the clang of a pan in the kitchen returned her to her senses, and she jolted out of bed. She glanced at the clock. It was half past noon—four hours after she was supposed to show up to the station, and she had not yet called in. “Dammit!” She picked up the telephone on the table near her bed. She wasn’t a fan of the invention in most cases, but she had purchased the expensive new contraption for emergencies such as this. She dialed the number to the station. “Hello Chief, I’m sorry but I—”

“Lin?” the man answered. “Your mother told me you weren’t coming in today. Her orders. I can’t really say no to that. Is everything alright?”

 “Everything is fine, Chief. Thanks for your concern. I’ve just got some,” Lin rolled her eyes as she overheard Kya singing from the kitchen, “things to take care of today. I’ll see you tomorrow, sir. Goodbye.”

“Have a good day off, Lin.”

Lin put down the telephone on the receiver and stretched. She had an ache in her right wrist and wondered why for a moment before the reminder called from the kitchen.

“Lin! Are you up? I’m making breakfast!”

The metalbender walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen. “Good morning, Kya,” she said with a yawn. She looked at the spread on the table. Fish, eggs, rice, and a variety of fresh fruit had all been prepared. “What’s all this for?”

Kya snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down into a chair. “This is a meal. I know you might not recognize it.” She kissed her scarred cheek and went over to the counter to pour a cup of coffee for the woman. “How do you honestly live, Lin? All you had in this house was a bag of rice, a pack of beer, and some coffee grounds. I went out earlier and picked up some things.”

“Earlier? Why didn’t you wake me up?!” said Lin with a mouthful of food.

Kya brought the cup over to the table. “Do you need cream or sugar?”

 Lin scoffed. “I drink it black.”

“Of course you do, Officer.” Kya put her hands on Lin’s shoulders. “I didn’t wake you up because I thought you needed the rest, and I was right. Your energy seems much better today. How do you feel?”

“I feel…good. Thanks for breakfast.” Lin took another bite. “Do you have any plans for the day, or are you just gonna laze around here?” she said with a full mouth.

Kya sat down on the other chair and popped a piece of dragon fruit into her mouth. “Well, I visited Air Temple Island again before going to the market, and Dad’s still doing fine. So I’m gonna head out again soon. I’ve had enough of the city.” She lifted her hands. “The air is just so polluted. You can feel it all around you. It’s like a fog, ya know?”

Lin swallowed and looked down at her plate. “Oh, that’s good.” She pushed around the piece of fish with her chopsticks. “I can see why you’d leave.”

Kya tapped the table with her fingers. “Did you know they’re still cleaning up the island? You really did a number on that place.”

The metalbender took a long sip of her still hot coffee. “It is what it is.”

Kya chewed on a slice of mango as Lin finished what was on her plate.  “Did you have fun last night?”

Lin raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

The waterbender crossed her arms. “Oh yeah, I actually went right up to Tenzin and told him all about the way his big sister spent the night making his ex-lover moan! It went over really well!”

“Spirits, Kya.”

“Hey, all _I_ asked was if you had fun. I didn’t even see Tenzin today if that’s what you were wondering. Relax.” Kya reached down into her bag and pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette and a match.

“I don’t smoke in my apartment,” grunted Lin, picking up her empty plate and washing it off in the sink. She heard a match light as her back was to the woman.

“Well I’m not you, Officer,” Kya said, crossing her legs and bringing the cigarette to her lips.

Lin’s nostrils flared, and she turned around. “Lilyweed?! You _cannot_ smoke that in here or anywhere in Republic City. Put it out now, and I’ll pretend I didn’t see it.”

Kya closed her eyes and took a long hit then put it out in Lin’s coffee cup. “You were much more fun last night. You know that?” She stood up and picked up her bag. “You never did answer my question. _Did_ you enjoy the night?”

“It was…pleasurable.” Lin picked up the coffee cup with a soggy lilyweed cigarette at the bottom and crinkled her nose as she washed it out. “But I think it’s obvious it was a mistake.”

The waterbender frowned but quickly tried to hide it. “Of course, Lin.” She walked over to the metalbender and kissed her scarred cheek. “I hope I was able to help you unwind a bit. You enjoy your day off.”

Lin looked down. “Wait, Kya.” She took her hand. “Be safe out there.”

“I will, Lin. I promise. You do the same. Don’t work yourself too hard.”

Lin smiled and embraced the woman. “No promises on that one.” 

A few moments later, Kya pulled away and left the apartment.

Lin fell back onto the couch. “Spending the night with Kya? What have I gotten myself into?” she muttered. She took out a cigarette from a nearby drawer and lit it, bringing it to her lips. She closed her eyes and tried to plan out all the things she could do with her day off. “I should stake out that Monsoon hideout…I could also go on a quick patrol through downtown…then I need to write the report up on the…” Kya’s words echoed through her head. _Don’t work yourself too hard._ The metalbender smiled and took another puff on the cigarette then went and grabbed her most recent mystery novel. _Don’t work yourself too hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Toward the end, I borrowed some ideas from my other fic "Stoned" (though I don't view that one as fitting in with my canon). I hope you enjoyed the story of the first Kyalin encounter. The next one will likely occur after the funeral of Avatar Aang, so stay tuned! Leave kudos and comment on this chapter and the work as a whole! <3


End file.
